Más que un apartamento
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Ginny y Hermione se acaban de mudar para al fin ser independientes, pero habrá algo que ninguna de las dos se había esperado.


**Más que un apartamento.**

El escenario estaba dispuesto de esta manera: un pequeño apartamento rústico en las afueras de Londres, en el mundo muggle, para evitar que los estúpidos fotógrafos las siguieran. El lugar estaba cerca de un montón de establecimientos acogedores que habían visitado sólo una vez cuando habían ido a ver el dichoso apartamento.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione habían decidido recomenzar sus vidas, empezando con dejar a sus padres, a quienes sabían que extrañarían, pero quienes no las dejarían en realidad cumplir sus sueños de manera plena por el miedo que les daba perderlas si el mal y los mortífagos regresaban.

Ninguna de las dos había mirado atrás en cuanto se habían marchado. Si antes eran las mejores amigas, eso había cambiado una vez que Hermione había regresado de ese maltrecho y muchas veces tenebroso campamento junto con sus mejores amigos, uno de los cuales ahora era su novio desde hacía tres años ya; ahora eran como hermanas, pues se habían ayudado mucho mutuamente.

-Creo que esa era la última caja- anunció Ginny exhausta, dejándose caer en el recién ordenado colchón de Hermione, que acomodaba su ropa en el armario con cuidado.

-No fue muy buena idea mudarnos en domingo cuando mañana tenemos que trabajar- rió Hermione, aunque en realidad le daba igual.

-Debimos pedirles a los chicos que nos ayudaran- refunfuñó Ginny-, de no ser por tu estúpido orgullo.

-¡Hey! Te recuerdo que ellos fueron los que nos retaron al decirnos que no podríamos solas.

-Fue Ronnie, tu amorcito, el que lo dijo, no metas a Harry- aclaró Ginny incorporándose y yendo hacia la sala con pasos ligeros, donde ya había un sofá y unas cortinas dispuestas sobre la ventana. En un pesado mueble descansaban una televisión y un estéreo, Ginny fue hacía el último y lo prendió en una radiodifusora muggle. La música de moda comenzó a sonar, llenando el ambiente de ritmos rápidos.

Hermione bufó con el último comentario, aunque por dentro estuviera encantada de escuchar a su amiga hablar de Harry, pues le hacía feliz saber que después de tantas miserias, su amigo estaba con la chica que amaba y que lo amaba con locura.

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento- recordó Ginny sonriendo-. Recuérdame que después de eso quedé con Andrómeda de cuidar un rato a Teddy, cada vez es más travieso y la pobre no se da abasto.

-Hecho, sólo si tú me recuerdas que iré a ayudarle a George con las finanzas de la tienda, me parece que Ron no es de mucha ayuda.

-Tenle algo de paciencia, Hermione- se burló Ginny dejándose caer en el sofá, seguida de Hermione-. Lleva un año trabajando en la tienda al tiempo que estudia en la Academia de Aurores, aunque tiene la ventaja de que Harry le ayuda.

-Sí, bueno, él acaba de graduarse, no creo que se le haya olvidado aún todo lo que le enseñaron- rió Hermione.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas con sonrisas idiotas en la cara, cada una recordando al chico que las tenía locas desde que tenían memoria. Recordaron cada uno de los momentos en los que se consolaban mutuamente porque ellos, par de lentos, no se daban cuenta de que las tenían enfrente y en vez de invitarlas a salir o darse cuenta de lo mucho que las querían, llevaban su mirada más allá a chicas que nunca estarían a su nivel.

-Nunca me contaste exactamente qué sucedió ese día que volviste con Harry- recordó Hermione observando a Ginny fijamente.

-Él… el día de la batalla, nosotros…- a Ginny se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, tragó saliva con dificultad, aún le dolía recordar ese día, pues las imágenes seguían tan vívidas como en ese momento, carraspeó y continuó-: estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, ya sabes, ¡después de que despertara luego de cómo 12 horas!- Hermione rió con ella, aunque en la risa de ninguna había felicidad-. Subí a ver cómo estaba, Ron me había dicho que había tenido pesadillas por cómo lo había escuchado. En fin, el caso fue que subí y él ya estaba despierto observando el techo, me miró y sonrió un poco, ninguno de los dos teníamos fuerzas ya para sonreír. Me acosté a su lado y nos abrazamos mucho tiempo, no dijimos nada ese día, sólo… no lo sé, supongo que queríamos dejarlo así por el momento, no sería apropiado de otra manera.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que para Harry ese simple hecho de estar con ella de esa forma había sido como un salvavidas. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros cuando recordó como Harry se lo había contado meses después, con la ilusión en su mirada luego de tantas batallas.

-En realidad no estoy segura de cuándo regresamos- admitió Ginny acalorada-. Sabes que casi no nos despegábamos, ni tú de Ron- recordó Ginny pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione, si Ginny supiera…- la verdad es que a veces tonteábamos- comentó Ginny ahora sonrojándose ella. Si Hermione supiera…- no recuerdo en cuál de esas ocasiones me pidió que volviera con él, aunque fue más lento que Ron ¡tardó un año en hacerlo!

-Quería darte espacio- dijo Hermione con lógica- Además volviste a Hogwarts y él entró a la Academia, aunque no creo que fuera mucha la diferencia en cómo te ha tratado desde que se enamoró de ti en Hogwarts, y si mal no recuerdo, en el último año siempre te desaparecías en las excursiones…

-¡Vamos Hermione! Como si tú tampoco te hubieras desaparecido con Ron- se burló Ginny.

Hermione sonrió tontamente.

-Caray, creo que estamos enamoradas hasta el tuétano- rió Ginny, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Estamos con los magos más guapos de Inglaterra, ¿te parece eso poco?

-Corrección, yo estoy con el mago más guapo y sexy del mundo y tú… con mi hermano.

Hermione la miró indignada y luego ambas se echaron a reír.

-No puedo creer que al fin nos mudamos- dijo Ginny observando a su alrededor con ilusión.

-Es maravilloso- coincidió Hermione sonriendo ampliamente. Sin previo aviso, ambas comenzaron a saltar y gritar por todos lados como adolescentes locas.

Fue en ese momento que Ginny notó que en la radio pasaban una canción que siempre le hacía recordar a Harry, subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar:

-_You__think__I'm__pretty__without__any__make-up__on_  
>-<em>You<em>_think__I'm__funny__when__I__tell__the__punch__line__wrong_- Ginny se sorprendió de que Hermione la siguiera, pero mejor así, más diversion.  
>-<em>I<em>_know__you__get__me,__so__I__let__my__walls__come__down,__down_- brincaron por toda la sala, aventándose cojines y cantando una a la otra con cucharas en la mano haciendo de micrófonos.

-_Before__you__met__me,__I__was__alright__but__things__were__kinda__heavy,__you__brought__me__to__life  
><em>_-Now__every__February__you'll__be__my__Valentine,__Valentine_

_ -Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love  
>-We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Cuando el coro comenzó, ambas ya estaban cantando al unísono con mucho sentimiento, sin preocuparles que los vecinos las escucharan.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

-¿Chicas?- preguntó una voz sorprendida en la puerta.

Ambas se viraron bruscamente para ver a Harry y Ron con dos sendas cajas de regalo en los brazos, con las miradas sorprendidas y burlonas. Las dos se pusieron inmediatamente rojas de vergüenza.

Harry le sonrió a Ginny y fue hasta ella para darle un ardiente beso en los labios, Ron ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlo, pues estaba muy ocupado burlándose de Hermione, diciendo cosas como que mejor le hubiera comprado un micrófono de obsequio.

-Así que… ¿todo bien con la mudanza?- preguntó Harry tiempo después cuando los cuatro estuvieron reunidos en la sala y la música había cesado.

-Por supuesto.

-Les dije que podíamos solas- reiteró Hermione.

-Yo nunca dije que no pudieran - recordó Harry abrazando más a Ginny, quien estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Como sea- dijo Ron quitándole importancia-. Hay que ir por un poco de helado para celebrar, yo invito- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Te acompaño- dijo Hermione siguiéndolo-. Regresamos en un rato.

Acto seguido, salieron por la puerta tomados de la mano.

-Te recuerdo que "en un rato" significa "nos besuquearemos por todos los callejones que encontremos, el helado sólo fue una excusa"- dijo Ginny pícaramente.

-Aún no les perdonas lo de ese día en Londres, ¿verdad?- rió Harry acariciándole la cintura por arriba de la ropa.

-¡Se suponía que Ron me ayudaba a conseguir mi equipo para el juego del día siguiente!- se indignó Ginny- En vista de que al parecer tú estabas muy ocupado.

-¡Tenía clases en la Academia!- exclamó Harry con el mismo tono.

Ginny rió y lo besó lentamente, alegre de que Hermione y su hermano se hubieran marchado.

-¿Sabías que te veías extremadamente sexy bailando esa canción?- le dijo Harry al oído sugerentemente.

-¡Estábamos haciendo el ridículo!- rió Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

-Un sexy ridículo- puntualizó Harry y la abrazó más-. Estás muy contenta con el apartamento, ¿verdad?

-Es genial ser independiente de una buena vez- agregó Ginny sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, pelirroja! Tú siempre has sido independiente, si mal no recuerdo, hechizabas a todo el que te dijera lo contrario.

-No, eso era porque quería hechizar a Perce y cualquier pretexto era bueno.

Ambos rieron y después se sonrieron, enamorados.

-Espero que no te enamores tanto del departamento- dijo Harry momento después, luego de una larga sesión de besos cada vez más apasionados.

-¿Por qué? ¿temes que lo ame más que a ti?- se burló Ginny besando su cuello.

-No… porque quizás de otro modo nunca quieras casarte conmigo, ya sabes…

-¿Estás pidiéndome matrimonio, Potter?

-No… yo… sí… no…- Harry se veía nervioso y sudoroso. Ginny se divertía con la situación, aunque su corazón latía con más fuerza cada vez.

-¿Podrías decidirte de una vez?

-No tenía por qué haber dicho eso, estúpido inconsciente- se regañó a sí mismo.

-Harry…

-Desde hace tiempo he estado pensándolo, pero después me dijiste que querías vivir un tiempo sola con Hermione y pienso respetar eso, que sigas con tu sueño de jugar quidditch y cuando estés lista… me honraría poder llamarte mi esposa.

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Harry temió haber dicho algo malo, así que enseguida explotó en disculpas.

-Cállate, idiota- pidió Ginny y lo besó de nuevo-. Creo que ese es un buen plan.

-Quiere casarse conmigo, Hermione- contó Ginny a su amiga una vez que los chicos se fueron pasadas las 10 de la noche, seguros de que las chicas no necesitaban nada.

-¿Qué? Desgraciado, no me había dicho nada… - se indignó Hermione, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa-. ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

Ginny le contó todo con pelos y señales, se veía ilusionada.

-Harry siempre me sorprende, entonces ¿qué le dijiste?

-Nos casaremos en un año.

Ambas sonrieron a más no poder y se abrazaron emocionadas. En definitiva, la noticia del nuevo apartamento se había quedado corta.

**Hola!**

**No sé qué rayos hago subiendo esto cuando se supone debo estudiar para mis finales, pero en vista de que hay tanta gente irresponsable e incompetente que aún cree que está en el kinder y que no sabe que tiene que entregar su parte del trabajo a tiempo, decidí usar mi tiempo en algo útil y esto surgió de mi linda cabecita hace unas horas. Tiene muchos errores y no es mi mejor historia, pero espero les haya entretenido un poco. **

**La canción, como quizás ya se dieron cuenta, es Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. **

**Por cierto, he olvidado subir las demás partes de Sólo quería un vaso con leche, quizás el miércoles las suba. **

**Un abrazo! **


End file.
